Contemporary turbo-prop engine aircraft can include one or more propellers attached to engines of the aircraft. Aircraft engines can be configured to receive and operate more than one propeller type. An engine controller system can be configured to operate the aircraft engine based on the propeller type installed, and can be adjusted to utilize the specific propeller characteristics of the selected propeller type.